


Johnlock Drabbles

by whovianlord



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianlord/pseuds/whovianlord
Summary: Drabble 1: Bomb situation from The Empty Hearse.Drabble 2: On the roof from The Reichenbach Fall.
Relationships: Johnlock, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Johnlock Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> I’m doing a desperate cleanup of my bedroom because everyone has long since given up on me ever having a floor or clear surface space anywhere and got inspired after giving up essentially all of my jewellery and books to a church fete. Anyway, I found an old notebook that I used at a writing day where I went to a literature centre next to a prison and got told how to write from local authors no one had ever heard of. I went to two of these things so I have no idea what year these bits of writing are from. Somewhere in the range of 2013-2014. Maybe. Possibly 2015. Meh. Enjoy!
> 
> First drabble is basically word for word the bomb scene in The Empty Hearse which does not at all fill the brief I was supposed to be writing on. The second drabble has no title and I don’t remember what the brief was.
> 
> All comments appreciated. Compliments, criticisms... even if you just want me to leave. It's all fine.
> 
> \- Mirella xx

**Drabble 1**

**Show don’t tell...  
\- Dialogue about love without saying I love you.**

“I’m sorry John.” Sherlock looked up from the bomb, tears staining his cheeks. “I don’t know how to...” his voice cracked.

John exhaled the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding and started pacing. 

“I wanted you not to be dead. Two years, Sherlock. And now we’re stuck here.”

Sherlock sat back on his heels and clasped his hands together. 

“I’m sorry, John. Please forgive me for all the hurt I have caused you. If it wasn’t for me, you would still have a future, with Mary.”

“Yes, yes. I know.”

**Drabble 2**

**No title**

Sherlock stood with his arms spread-eagle on the edge. A slight shift in his weight would determine his fate. His voice trembled, his lips quivered, and his whole body shook with fear. Fighting back tears, he spoke the truth. A man who was so articulate struggled to say his last two words. John Watson, the only person he had ever cared for. Inexplicably. Unconditionally. Before he plummeted to the ground and destroyed his faith. 

“Goodbye John.”


End file.
